riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unown
''' The Unown are a species of Psychic-Type Pokémon, commonly known as the Symbol Pokémon. Though weak on their own, they are legendary for their abilities when encountered in large groups, as their combined powers grant them the ability to heavily manipulate the fabric of reality. History Solaceon Unown A group of Unown were encountered by a trio of Pokemon who were exploring while their trainers were getting ready to leave Solaceon Town--Michael Ray's Hax and Gecka and Kyle Rogers's Charmander. The trio soon found themselves surrounded and outnumbered by the Unown, although they had the strength advantage. The Unown did everything to annoy the Pokemon they could, such as spelling "L O L" as Charmander missed them. Eventually the Unown were beaten back, although they injured Hax as a result of their attacks. Ruins of Alph Unown After being released from the Alph Ruins by Team Rocket Agent Quinn Cariu, thousands of Unown obscured the skies in Johto, supposedly on the look-out for agents of Team Liberty. Soon after their emergence, it was discovered that their presence had begun to slowly weaken Johto's space-time fabric, and that the Unown had begun to target virtually any individual that they came across. During an investigation in Azalea Town, which had been attacked and all but destroyed by the Unown, Rocket Agent Ethan Worth was kidnapped by a woman working for John Ford by the name of Quincy Adams. Ethan was forced into an agreement: Because only a Rocket Agent could reseal them, he would assist Adams in sealing the Unown back into their own dimension, and in return, he and his team would remain unharmed. The two traveled to the Ruins of Alph, where it was revealed that the Unown had created a large palace made of crystal. The pair were able to gain access to the palace, and began to head to the fifth and last floor. Upon arrival in the fifth floor, Ethan was trapped inside of the crystal by the Unown. They tortured his mind with demonic visions of people he knew from the past, including his mother, and attempted to permanently trap his mind in their realm, which would have killed him. He was saved by Quincy's Beheeyem at the last moment, however, and after an intense battle, they were able to stun the Unown long enough to send them back into their realm. Upon doing so, the skies of Johto began to clear as the Unown were pulled back into their own dimension and the palace collapsed, though Quincy and Ethan managed to escape. The Unown presence in the Ruins of Alph has decreased substantially since they were resealed, though the area remains under careful watch by the Johto branch of Team Rocket. Sevii Islands Unown WIP Powers and Abilities Although relatively weak by themselves, the Unown are incredibly powerful in large groups. Their combined power means that they are capable of bending reality to incredible degrees, to the point where the swarm of several thousand that surrounded Johto was considered unstoppable by normal means. Their powers allow them to create crystal-like structures from which they can focus their activities, as seen with the five-story building that the Johto swarm created around the Ruins of Alph. According to Quincy Adams, the Unown have a penchant for inducing insanity in other beings, usually by trapping their minds in the crystal that their palaces are made from. If the trapped being's mind is not freed from the crystal after several minutes, then they become permanently trapped and physically die. It is implied that this is what happened to the inhabitants of Azalea Town, due to Ethan Worth seeing their spirits when the Unown tried to capture him. Should a large enough group of Unown emerge, the only surefire way to defeat them is to destroy their focal point, which effectively seals them back into their dimension. Quincy and Ethan managed to do this by destroying the core of the palace in the Ruins of Alph, while Jayron Aaron and Colette Llyan accomplished much the same by attacking the core focal point for the Unown in the Sevii Islands. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon in control by Team Rocket